What's Right
by Smokes91
Summary: After Nightlight attempt to leave the decepticons, to join the autobots... Barricade teach's him a lesson.


"You're going to pay for your treason" Starscream snapped, circling around me.

"You should have really thought about this decision before you left us" Barricade snarled, circling around me in the same direction, directly opposite Starscream.

"I am doing what I have always thought was right... I am gonna join the faction I have always wanted to join... And you can't stop me" I snapped. I watched as Barricade and Starscream circled around me, not allowing me to escape.

"Oh Nightlight... You are so wrong. We may not be able to keep you here... But we can stop from from getting to the autobots... Alive" Starscream snapped.

"Bring it on" I snapped, then Barricade throw himself. I dodged him, but jumped into Starscream's well placed attack. He knocked me to the ground, but I jumped up and smashed into Barricade... Sending him flying.

He slowly got to his feet. "You're going to pay for that!" he yelled. He ran at me, but I dodged again, and again.

Suddenly felt a cannon blast hit the back of my leg. The pain and the place of the hit, sent me to my knees. "Oh primus" I hissed, the pain of the hit on my sensitive wiring made me wince and cry in pain.

"You are goning to pay" Starscream said, he then turned to Barricade. "He's all yours" he snapped, as he transformed he flew off.

I began to panic, Barricade was the worst decepticon ever. He had hydrolics, that once initiated, very rarely gave mercy to his victim. I tried to get up, but my leg wouldn't work. He kicked me, and I landed heavily on my back. "You're not going anywhere" he snapped, as he straddled me. I tried to push him off, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them. "You aren't going anywhere!" he yelled. I tried to fight back, but he used his hydrolics and started crushing my wrists. But surprisingly, he let go soon after. I tried to escape again, but then and tightened his leg hydrolis around my waist. I cried out as he began to cursh my waist and abdomon. Again he stopped, and leaned down. "Why don't you just gave up. You are going to pay for your treachery... So deal with it" he hissed into my audios. I tried to fight again, but realised I was too weak to move. He sat up and looked down at me, I felt the panic build inside me. He slammed his hand down into my chest, and dug his claws in deep into my chest. I cried out in agony, but he dug them in deeper and deeper, and dragged them down from the top of my chest; near where my nech and chest meet, down to the bottom of my abdomon; down near my waist. It hurt like frag, and I tried to push him off, but he use his hydrolics to keep his grip on me. He continued to torture me, dug and dragging his claws down my chest. Eventually he stopped, and stood up. "If you somehow survive this... Don't ever show yourself around our base again" he snapped. He then transformed and drove off, leaving me alone and badly in need of repairs. But with no one to carry them out... Or so I thought. I could feel the energon flowing out of my wounds, and tried to move my arms up to stop it. But soon realised, I didn't have the strength to move. I tried to stay concious, but couldn't stop myself from offlining... The last thing I saw before I went into stasis, was an autobot kneeling over me.

When I finally onlined, I felt hands on my chest plates, and immediatey paniced. I onlined my optics, and lifted my arms to grab the arms and push the away. Then I heard a strong, yet gentle voice. "It's alright, were just buffing the armour we had to fix. You're safe. I promise" it said, then I saw the bot that was kneeling over me before I offlined.

"We?" I asked, not worried about where I was.

"Yes. I'm Ratchet... Autobot CMO. This is Wheeljack... Autobot engineer" Ratchet announced. I smiled, and felt safe around them. "Please just let us finish buffing the last bits of the armour. Then you can rest" he stated. I nodded my head, and released their arms. They went back to polishing and buffing my chest plates. I offlined my optics, and felt my cooling fans start. I heard a slight chuckle from above. "I have never had any of my patients activate their cooling fans while I was working on them" Ratchet stated.

"Well, we decepticons never get a buffing like this. If we wanted to get buffed or polished, we had to do it ourselves... It's hard, but I have to admit, I'm enjoying it" I announced.

Ratchet seemed somewhat amuzed by this. "It happens to all of us. I remember doing this to alot of the mechs. They all admitted they enjoyed it" Ratchet stated. I relaxed a bit more, and allowed them to continue to polish and buff my chest plates, and abdomon; where Barricade created deep wounds, that almost cost me my life. This continued for a while until, suddenly it stopped. I onlined my optics, to see Ratchet grabbing a few tools from his desk, and work back over to me. "I'm just going to finish fixing your wrists, ok?" he asked, calmly. I nodded, and offlined my optics again, allowing Ratchet to fix my wrists. When he had finished, he placed a hand on my chest. "Alright, I'm done. You can get some rest now" he stated. I brought my hands onto my chest, and fell into recharge.

I was out for some time. But I eventually I woke up, and onlined my optics. Allowing my optics time to focus, before looking around the room. I found Wheeljack sitting beside me. "Wheeljack. Did you sit with me the whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were ok when you woke" he explained. I slowly sat up and put my legs off the side of the berth. "So. How do you feel?" he asked, looking at my shiney chest plates.

"Surprisingly. Quite good..." I said, dropping my head, to look at the ground.

He came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong Nightlight?" he asked.

I immediately looked at him. "How do you know my name?" I asked, optics wide in shock.

"We saw you fighting Starscream and Barricade and heard everything you said" he explained.

It took a moment for my processors to take it all in, but eventually I figured it out. "So that's why you're helping me?" I asked.

"Yes. You were willing to fight for what's right. Then we are willing to have you on our team" he announced. I smiled, up at him.

* * *

**Don't know whether I will continue or not. **

**Review tell me what you think... I need some ieas for more chapters, if people like this one.**


End file.
